


Anthology Stories 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu

by Dom2040



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Mind Transfer, Multi, Parody, Possession, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom2040/pseuds/Dom2040
Summary: A series of stories which involves a scroll from the Yamanaka clan which has the ability to transfer someone's mind/soul to another person's body. The scroll would eventually find its way to its first client in the form of one Naruto Uzumaki, The Seventh Hokage. (Takes place after the Chuunin Exams).





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! Here is a new story for you all! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Anthology 1**

**Prologue**

_Thank you very much for helping me out guys!"_

Inojin smiled. The young Yamanaka was very pleased and glad that his friends had volunteered to help him arranged a number of documents and scrolls that were due to be send to the Hokage's office by today.

"No problem, Inojin." His blonde friend replied.

Boruto, along with his raven haired temmate, Sarada were currently helping their friend placed the documents and scrolls on two separate boxes. They were currently in a living room at the Yamanaka's residence.

"You sure have a lot of documents here Inojin." Sarada commented as she properly arranged papers into a stack and placed them in the box.

The blonde boy simply nodded." Yup, this is all from my mom's reports and stuff." He simply explained.

"So your mom also goes into missions?" Sarada asked.

Inojin nodded." Yes, but rarely nowadays, She spends most of her time working at the flower shop." He explained as He stapled a stacked of papers using a stapler.

"And what are this scrolls for?" Boruto spoke this time. He was in charged of the scrolls and He was also examining it.

Inojin smiled." Oh, those scrolls are for Jutsu testing purposes only." He said. He would then go on to explained that these scrolls will be submitted to the Konoha Scientific Division for further research and approval.

"So these scrolls are inventions of your clan? Awesome Dattebassa!" Boruto widened his eyes in surprised. He was quite amazed about this.

"Yes, and once we packed up the scrolls, then this will be submitted to the Konoha Scientific Research facility for further testing and approval" Inojin simply explained. He noted that this scrolls were highly classified and most of them contained Jutsu's that involves with the mind and spirit.

"Cool! but it's sucks that we can't test those scrolls. Who knows, We might learn cool new jutsus!" Boruto commented. He was also a fan of the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Sarada could only sighed." Come on Boruto, Inojin just said that We can't test this scrolls for ourselves, It's dangerous." She explained.

"I know Sarada, I just wanted to know how Inojin's clan uses their Mind Transfer thing, Am I right?" Boruto said as he darted his eyes towards the other blonde.

Inojin smiled." It's actually called" Mind Transfer Jutsu". It's a Jutsu where the user converts their consciousness to spiritual energy which they send at a target. Their consciousness moves slowly towards the target and travels in a straight line." He explained the mechanics of the the Jutsu.

"Although, it's only use for spying purposes which is actually pretty cool to me." Inojin added. However, He rarely use this kind of Jutsu because of the fact that It requires a lot of chakra to do so which can drained him pretty bad.

"But can someone who is not a part of your clan learn this Jutsu?" Boruto asked.

Sarada then gave a suspicious looked at her blonde teammate. She had a feeling that if He managed to learn this Jutsu, then he would use it for his occasional pranking schemes.

Inojin sighed." Unfortunately, Only clan members are the ones that are exclusively allowed to use this kind of Jutsu." He explained.

"If someone would then want to learn the Mind Transfer Jutsu, They still can't because they're not a Yamanaka." He added. He was speaking the truth here directly to them.

Boruto sighed." Oh well, looks like I won't be learning any new skills." He said. He was actually wanted to learn the jutsu to increased his stealth and spying abilities.

Inojin then scratched his chin and looked up." Well, If I am correct, I heard that our clan attempted to invent that something that allows a non-clan member to use the said Jutsu." He wondered which caught the other's attention once again.

" What kind of something is that?" Sarada asked.

"Well, that one I'm not sure, But for me, that invention would be in a form of a device or a book. Then again it's a classified secret for the clan." Inojin explained. He really had no idea where this thing was located. No one really knows at least for him.

"Another Mystery to solved right Sarada? " Boruto slightly chuckled as He grinned at his raven haired teammate.

Sarada could only sighed. But she really did loved mysteries and she loved to solved each one of them if the opportunity calls for it.

"There's one more thing that I would like to add, since I heard that the Jutsu is modified then I guess it also has the power to swap people's souls into each other." Inojin added.

Both of the two from Team Konohamaru, widened their eyes in surprised. They find the thing getting interesting as Inojin continued to explained the mechanics.

"But then again, I have no idea on where this invention is located." He repeated his statement once again.

Boruto sighed. Then a thought quickly came into his mind." So putting that aside, If this invention really existed, then who would you like to see switch bodies with?" He then asked.

Inojin then scratched his chin yet again." Well, I would like to see my mom and dad switch personalities therefore I can witness them using each of other's jutsus." He simply explained. He can imagine his mom dressing as his dad and using art techniques and vice versa.

"Oh man that is awesome!" Boruto exclaimed. He began to imagine thousands of scenarios if a jutsu like that would have an effect to the people that He knew.

Sarada, on the other hand, also wondered the possibility of her parents switching personalities. It would be interesting to see her Mama acting like her Papa and having that deep male voice and vice versa. Although, that wasn't the only thing that was in her mind, She also began to imagine a scenario of her Mama having the personality of her role model, the Seventh Hokage. That would be really interesting to see.

Boruto, who was really hyped up just sighed in the end. There was actually no way of finding that invention or whatever that is.

The blonde then grabbed the last scroll on the living room floor and placed it on the box. However, He unknowingly placed it on the wrong box. At the same time, his raven haired teammate and Yamanaka friend headed to the kitchen to grabbed some snacks.

Boruto, who was really the unconscious kid that He was closed the two boxes and sealed it by using a scissor and a duct tape. He then used a pen to label the boxes' their names which were "Scrolls" on a first box and "Documents" on the other box.

Unbeknownst to the young Uzumaki, the last scroll that He placed on the wrong box was actually the invention that Inojin was talking about.

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

**Hokage Office**

Naruto yawned yet again. He had just finished the last stacked of paperwork for the day. He was really exhausted right now and He wanted to go home and be with his family. It seemed that the duties of the Hokage was finally catching up to him yet again.

The Seventh then placed his pen down and rested himself on his chair. His thoughts began to cloud his mind. He thought about the the oncoming Long Holidays which everyone was preparing for.

His friend and adviser, Shikamaru was on leave for the holidays with his family. He realized that He was the only one here working his butt off and stressing himself. If He only had the power to leave then He would do it righr away. However, He was unable to do so because He had to finished checking and signing this documents that were placed in this box right in front of him.

The box which was Ino's reports and also labelled "Documents" was delivered to him by the office staff awhile ago and now he found himself staring at it." You've got to be kidding me Dattebayo!" Naruto whined. He really wanted to go now.

The blonde man then grabbed the said box and opened it by cutting the duct tape via a scissor. By the time He had opened it, He was then greeted by something new and different.

"What?" Naruto was confused and taken by surprised. In the middle documents, there was a lone scroll that was placed on top.

Naruto then grabbed the said scroll and began examined it. It looked like any other scroll but what intrigued him was that it had a symbol on it which mean't that this scroll was somehow important.

He then opened the scroll and was greeted by some symbols and incantations on the scroll, which He find intriguing.

Naruto then moves his eyes around the scroll as He observed and read its contents. He would then learned that this was some kind of Mind Jutsu, but He wasn't sure on what this thing could do. Except for the fact that this was pretty much similar to the Yamanaka's trademark Jutsu.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar female voice called the blonde's name which interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto then looked up to see his Pink haired fellow long time teammate and friend, Sakura Haruno who had just arrived at the office carrying a stacked of documents.

"Uhmm, Hey Sakura, What's this for?" Naruto asked.

Sakura, who placed the documents on the desk, smiled." Well, Here are the Medical reports of the New Genins that I was supposed to submit today." She explained.

"Looks like I'm right on time." She added.

Naruto, who was already exhausted of paperwork just rested on the chair yet again giving a very tired face.

"Hey are you alright? You looked stressed you know that." Sakura pointed it out. She was getting concerned for her friend who was all day and night working.

"Yeah I know Sakura-chan, I really need something to get away from all of this." Naruto said as he then massaged his forehead.

Sakura sighed but smiled." Look Naruto, I tell you what, All you need is a proper relaxation at the public hot springs and after you finish all of this paperwork , you can go there. I heard that they are offering discounts today." She simply explained.

"Really?" Naruto widened his eyes. A good time at the hot spring would be really nice for him to get away from the stress.

Sakura simply nodded." Yup, But I really have to go right now, I have some other important things to deal with." The pink haired woman said as she gave the latter a winked as a sign of goodbye and turned around to exit the office.

At the same time, Naruto began to wonder the pink haired girl on how she keep her appearance naturally young? and more than that, she was really keeping herself in great shaped and looking very sexy nowadays. How he wished he was in her stress-free position.

He then darted his eyes towards the scroll and read it once again.

"If I could only be in someone's else placed then I could stay away from this Hokage stuff for awhile." Naruto thought as He then read the main content of the scroll.

**"Ninja Art: Soul Transfer Jutsu!"**

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

As the day continued on, the sun began to go along with it as well as the afternoon slowly came.

Sakura walked through the streets of the village as she headed towards her home with a goal fetch her daughter and some necessary things that they needed as they were gonna spend time at the public hot springs later on.

Along the way, She suddenly felt a bit dizzy and she began to experience a slight headache. The pink haired woman then held her forehead in pain as if something was trying to enter her head.

A moment later, all of that vanished as if nothing had happened. Sakura was taken by confusion as She really had no idea of what happened just now.

"That's strange?" Sakura muttered aloud not knowing that her voice sounded deeper when she spoke.

Sakura then continued on her way towards home as unbeknownst to her, that some form of blue spiritual energy slowly began to enter her body. She really had no idea of what was in store for her later on.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage office, Naruto found himself fading away from consciousness. A few moments later, The Seventh Hokage was now in a deep sleep and snoring very loudly.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the Prologue !**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello guys! Here is a chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Well, I tried to search for any Naruto stories that would have a similar plot point like this story has, but so far the closest one I found was a fanfic called " Trading Faces" by Swapfan119. It was a body switch story though. but still it was a cool story to read.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a very engaging day in the village Boruto stared intently at the TV. The blonde himself held and gripped his Game controller as he focused on his goal of winning the match.

"Come on Inojin, You're much faster than that-ttebassa." Boruto teased the latter. He was on his top game and the lifebar of his friend's character fighter is nearing empty. He was actually winning.

Inojin could only smile back as the blonde fell into to his trap. "Are you sure about that?" He asked as he made his moved by pressing the specific buttons of the controller to execute his final attack.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as the blonde's fighter character was suddenly knocked out by Inojin's character. He was dominating and winning the game only to fell right into a trap because of his recklessness.

Inojin slightly chuckled as he checked out his blonde friend who was sighing in defeat." Got ya." He gave him a peace smile.

The two were currently at the arcades and they were playing some kind of fighting game in the console section. This was their final minutes and they decided to be more competitive which ended in a win against the blonde Uzumaki.

Boruto just waved the white flag. He had enough for the day.

* * *

It was now in the afternoon as the two young guns were walking along the streets of the village. They were really happy that they managed to spend the almost the day of playing games at the arcade.

"Hey, Thanks for inviting me to the arcades Boruto." Inojin thanked his friend. He really enjoyed this day.

Boruto yawned but smile." Yeah, What are friends for?" He said.

The two then decided to continue the conversation. The two kids talked about the game that played just awhile ago. It was a kind of a fighting game, which was based on some famous clans where you choose a character from that clan, with some specific skills. Boruto chose his character with a skill that specialized in Taijutsu while the latter chose his character which had the skill of mind techniques.

The game ended when Inojin had his fighting character use the fictional version of the Mind transfer Jutsu in the game and it automatically defeated the blonde as his character kept attacking himself.

"You always chose the guys with the Mind jutsus and stuff. What gives though?" Boruto asked. He was just wondering.

Inojin smiled." Well, you have to be proud of your clan though. He explained. He came from Yamanaka clan which also coincidentally specialized in Spying, Espionage, and Mind techniques.

"So how about you?" Inojin asked his blonde friend.

Boruto sighed." Nothing much, My clan is just the four of us back in the house." He explained. He was referring to his parents and sister.

Inojin widened his eyes "Oh, so you all getting along now?" He asked.

Boruto yawned." Yup, Hima-chan is still Hima-chan, Mom and Dad are still themselves." He explained in a tired manner.

"Are you alright?" Inojin asked. He was a bit concerned for the latter

"I'm fine, Is just that The Hokage stuff is affecting Dad again, He seems so stressed out nowadays." He explained.

Inojin gave a sad look." Is that so?" He asked.

Boruto simply nodded. He only wished for his dad to find time to enjoy and relaxed. He supported his father as the Hokage but He think it was time for him to stay low for awhile such going the public bathhouse to relax.

"Well, I'm really sorry for what your dad is going through right now but if only that invention exist then We might solved your Dad's problem." Inojin explained.

"Oh you mean the invention, What does it do by the way?" Boruto asked. He seemed to forgot the mechanics of the invention that Inojin's clan invented.

"Well, Simplest way that I could explain this is that when you use the invention on a person, Your soul will automatically transfer to that person while your original body will stay in a sleeping state or will be not aware of the things happening." Inojin explained.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised." Oh, so you mean the original body and its consciousness will still remain the same? He asked.

Inojin nodded." Well, it depends though, but I'm pretty sure it will really helped out your dad in a good way." He said.

He would then go on to explained that His dad can stay away from the stressful Hokage life by using this invention without affecting his job as Hokage. The Seventh can use the invention to transfer his soul into another person's body to free himself while his original body will go on autopilot mode.

Unbeknownst to the two, The invention that they are currently talking about right now was in the hands of none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself

"That's a cool idea man, I just hope that Invention exist." Boruto said.

"Yeah I too hope so." Inojin said.

There was silence for a brief moment until a thought came into Boruto's mind." By the way Inojin, I heard that there was incident that happened back then around the time when my dad was teenager." He said.

Inojin gave the latter a confused looked." An Incident?" He asked.

Boruto simply nodded." Yup, I heard from my mom that there was this incident that everyone got themselves switched into different bodies." He explained further.

It took a few moments for Inojin to realized on what the blonde had mean't. He then finally remembered the incident that his mom had told him. The incident revolved around the members of Team 7 and 8 who were involved in a body switching incident caused by a certain someone.

"I remember my mom telling me that the incident started when Uncle Lee and Lord Seventh, swapped their bodies, then everything escalated from there on." Inojin explained.

"But of course, I really don't know the full story, I guess it was a sensitive topic for my mom talk about." He added and shrugged.

Boruto on the other hand, simply nodded. He began to wonder if the incident was really true. Things were really getting interesting now.

"Well, I was thinking of paying the old man a visit in his office.

* * *

The afternoon had finally arrived. It was supposed to be the time when everyone was already wrapping up their things and heading for their homes to call it a day.

However, as for one Sakura Haruno, instead of spending much of the time back home, She found herself along with her daugher, Sarada as they were currently heading to the public bathhouse to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

It was a really tiring day for Sakura hersef, First, she had to organized the medical reports and bring them the Hokage office, Second, she really needed to relax from all of this in the form of the artificial hot spring at the public bathhouse.

She also began to wonder on what happened awhile ago. The sudden dizziness and headache that she had felt and this weird feeling of heavyness inside of her. It was really a stranged thing that she can't even explain right now. The only thing that she needed to do is to have a nice time at the hot spring.

On the other hand, Sarada observed her mom. She just noticed one thing that was very different about her, and that was her own voice which became noticeably a bit deeper. Maybe she was having some throat problem? Who knows? but her mom seemed to not noticed it.

By the time they got to the public bathhouse, There were already customers enjoying their time through the relaxing warm waters of the establishment. Sarada was a quite impressed of how this public bathhouse maintained their facilities in good and clean condition.

Meanwhile, Sakura had them signed and checked in at the clerk's section. She was really excited to get herself in the relaxing hot water.

"Here's your receipt ma'am." The clerk said as He offered the small piece of paper to the pink haired woman.

Sakura then unexpectedly and surprisingly gave a grin, that only a certain Naruto Uzumaki could do.

"Thanks man!" Sakura thanked the clerk in a masculine form of way. For a brief moment, she had that deep masculine-like voice that the clerk took noticed off.

The clerk on the other gave a weirded out look on the pink haired customer, Just now she acted so feminine and the next thing he knew, the customer greeted him as if how men casually greet each other. It was just weird.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Things had finally settled down at least for Sakura, She found herself relaxing at a lone artificial hotspring by herself while her daughter was relaxing at the steam room.

It was really quiet right now. Sakura gave a smile as she found herself feeling comfortable because of the relaxing hot water that she was in right now.

"This is the life." Sakura commented as she stretched arms in the air. She was currently not wearing any of her clothes but a white towel was placed beside her if she really wanted to call it quits.

There was silence that took over the area, Sakura slowly relaxed herself in the warm water. Thoughts also began to cloud her mind as a certain memory flashed before her mind.

The memory was about the time of the infamous Body switching incident during her teenage years, it all started when Rock Lee and Naruto were attempting to peep at her when she was enjoying her time at the public bathhouse. They were caught by none other than her friend Ino, and switched their bodies as a punishment but it drained the latter's chakra and so they were stucked in each other's bodies for several days.

Sakura could only blushed in embarrassment as she recalled the advances that Naruto( In Lee's body) made towards her. The blonde was really a knucklehead back then and until now he still is.

She also began to wonder on the possibility of a similar incident happening in this day of age. She began to wonder on what will it feel like if she was going to be sharing the same body with the opposite gender, much like a man.

Sakura blushed again. What if that man,was Naruto himself, How would it feel like? Would she feel the Uzumaki personality taking over her? How would it feel when there is a man inside her body? What would really happened?

She then shook her head to clear up her thoughts, What the heck was she thinking right now. This was really inappropriate in many levels.

Another thought then came to her, She thought about Naruto himself. on how he was doing back at the office, Oh how she wished that she could helped him get away from the stress.

Sakura sighed." How I wished you were here Naruto." She said.

At the same time, She suddenly felt some kind of presence or energy that surged from inside of her. Sakura felt chills around her body. She slowly began groaned as the feeling of heavyness came back to her once again. She suddenly widened her eyes in shocked.

"What's happening?" She asked herself before suddenly becoming silent all the way.

There was silence for a brief moment as not a single word was heard from the pink haired woman. She was just staring at the blank space of air until she regained back her senses.

* * *

"Aww, Man My head hurts-Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as He held his forehead in pain.

It was like being placed into a kind of carousel, that spun so fast that it really made his world very dizzy. How long was this gonna last?

A few seconds later, Naruto's senses finally came back and He felt wet and naked. He immediately opened his eyes only to be greeted by the steam of the water.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. The last thing that He remembered was that he was in his office signing paperworks. How could he possibly ended up here?

It seemed that He was in some kind of public bathhouse and He wasn't really sure on how he got here but he was really gonna find this out.

He then immediately stood up from his spot and by the time He was up on his feet, He suddenly felt a weight on his chest. It felt like as if it bounced by the time he stood up.

A curious Naruto then looked down to see on what was really going on his chest and by the time he looked down he was greeted these two lumps on his chest.

He raised an eyebrow as He decided to investigate further." What are these things?." Naruto commented as He poked both of them. But still it just gave more questions than answers.

Naruto also noticed that there was a huge glass mirror that was in front of him. By the time the mist finally cleared, He was then met by a familiar pink haired woman in the reflection.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

It seemed that the pink haired was just directly staring at him and copying his every move. It was a very confusing situation for him, First, He found himself in some kind of bathhouse then second, He was seeing Sakura in the mirror naked!

"This is really weird." Naruto commented as He headed towards the mirror.

By the time He got there, He tried to reach for the mirror and the pink haired woman in her reflection was doing the same thing as he was doing.

That was until He finally realized that it was his own reflection and Naruto then looked down again to see his actual body which was that of a woman and from a familiar someone.

"Woah!" He then observed the reflection in the mirror. He also unknowingly placed his hands on his chest as he tenderly grabbed the breast and sligtly squeeze them.

 **"I'm a woman Dattebayo!** "

"They're really soft." Naruto commented. He felt a little bit relaxed when he did that. Even though they were a bit small, they were still good.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. He also noticed that his voice right now was a combination of his deep masculine voice and Sakura's female voice.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as He finally realized on what was really going on. He then suddenly remembered the scroll that he used awhile ago. He remembered uttering the phrase, "Soul Transfer Jutsu." And it automatically transfered his soul to the pink haired girl's body.

"Then that means, I'm inside Sakura-chan's body!?"

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN:Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	3. FiRST CLIENT PART 3

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy.**

**The inspiration for this story was actually Episode 23 of the Rock Lee Ninja Pals series where everyone switches bodies in the end. If you watched the japanese dub, you will noticed that before the switch, Sakura's voice was very high pitched and feminine. By the time the switch happens at the very end of the episode where Neji's spirit entered Sakura's body, her voice became more deeper and had visible hints of Neji's masculine tone of voice and speaking.**

**I really wanted for the series to continue the swap from where it left off but the closest thing I can get to a continuation is by fanfic called " Little Accidents" By al2010 which was a nice fic to read.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Client Part 3**

It was a very quiet scene at the at the dressing/locker room area at the public bath house. Sarada smiled as she enjoyed the quietness so far, She had just already finished her time taking a nice relaxation at the steam room.

She was currently alone at the said area, as she was now dressing up back into her clothes. She was also humming a song along the way and while dressing, thoughts began to cloud up her mind.

Sarada first thought about her Mama, She wondered about her strange behaviour awhile ago. The raven haired girl noticed that her Mama was not herself. First, she was feeling heavy and dizzy, second, she started saying words that she really wouldn't say such as the word "Dattebayo" multiple times and lastly, she had a deep masculine-like voice.

It was really weird. It really seemed as if another person was in her Mama's body and Sarada began to suspect that the strange mannerisms and antics that her Mama shown awhile ago reminded her of the Seventh Hokage.

She really doesn't know why, except that her Mama kept telling her she was alright and there was nothing to worry about.

Another thought then came into the girl's mind, She recalled the Yamanaka invention topic that She, Boruto and Inojin discussed earlier that day. Sarada slowly began to believed that the invention might be true, if that really is true then it could somehow be in the hands of someone.

Speaking of her Mama, Sarada wondered on why she was not here yet. They were supposed to meet up here after their one hour limit expires. Could she be now sleeping at the hot springs?

Sarada sighed. She was going to fetch her Mama yet again.

* * *

**(AT THE SAME TIME)**

Naruto having the time of his life. He was legitimately away from all the stress of being Hokage. In a surprising twist, He found himself being inside of a certain pink haired woman's body.

Naruto smiled as He relaxed himself in the hotspring. Through Sakura's body, He can feel the warm relaxing water that really made him comfortable.

"It really feels great inside of you Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed as He stretched his new feminine arms in the air.

He really was amazed that kmthe pink haired woman's body had no stress at all besides the sexy curves, smooth skin and great posture. The blonde even, stared at the mirror and through her body, He began to make sexy poses, occasionally touching his breast and started using his new voice to mimic certain people that He knew, such as Sasuke or Neji.

" **Hold it Naruto!"** Naruto said in Neji's style of speaking **.**

 **"Hey dobe would you please stay out of the way!** " He said in Sasuke's style of speaking.

Mostly, Naruto tried to used his new voice to speak his own style of way as the result was really good. The combination of Sakura's voice and Naruto's deep masculine voice was just perfect. It sounded like as if Sakura had become more boyish and Uzumaki-like than ever.

"This is awesome Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed yet again. It was really weird to hear Sakura yelling out his catchphrase but it was a perfect fit to be honest.

Naruto also began to wonder on what happened to the pink haired woman herself. There was really no sign of her consciousness right now." Sakura-chan are you in there?" He asked as he held his head.

"Sakura-chan?"

The blonde attempted to call back the pink haired woman inside but there was no response. There was a thought that suddenly came to him, that he would be forever stuck inside her body forever and He would never be seeing his family ever again and he would be stuck as Sakura from now on if had done nothing about it.

"Oh no." Naruto muttered." I gotta have find a way to get out of her body." He said as the blonde stood up from his spot.

" **Ninja Art: Make me Leave this body right now Jutsu!"**  Naruto exclaimed as he closed his eyes and said the phrase. Although, nothing happened.

"Damn! You got to be kidding me!" Naruto frustratedly said.

"What If I tried this,  **Release!** " Naruto once again exclaimed but still nothing happened.

"Come on man! Please don't make this difficult." Naruto was on the verge of just giving up. He tried everything that he can do and still He was stuck inside her body.

After a few moments of giving up, an idea suddenly popped up into his mind. Naruto widened his eyes in revelation as he finally figured it out the way to get out of here.

"What if I tried a different approach?" Naruto wondered as he looked down to face Sakura's breast. He then gently grabbed both of them and tenderly groped them.

"I hope this works." Naruto said as he took the time. His theory was that if he can somehow make this body tensed enough and released a lot of energy, then he can finally utter the word "Release" thus it will finally send him back to his original. body

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a certain raven haired girl had arrived at the area and was now watching him groping himself.

A surprised Sarada stared weirdly at her Mama, who was strangely groping her breast." Uhmmm, Mama what are you doing?" She asked.

Naruto who was on the verge of being tensed up, immediately noticed the newcomer. His eyes widened as He recognized the girl as Sakura's daughter and her son's teammate.

"Why are you playing with your breast?" Sarada asked. She really had never seen this before from her mother.

Naruto just stood there and stared at the girl." Uhmmm,  **"R** **elease!"**  He suddenly exclaimed.

Sarada was startled because her mother just yelled. What has gotten into her? This was really getting weirder every second.

As for Naruto, He suddenly felt an energy surged up inside of him, a few moments later, He felt as if he was being pulled out from the pink haired woman's body.

Naruto could only closed his eyes as he waited for what's ahead of him. He felt as if he was being forcibly pulled out and when a few moments had passed, He found himself floating in the air.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. He found himself staring at the pink haired girl who has finally regained consciousness.

A few moments later, The blonde was then forcibly pulled out yet again from the place as he unknowingly travelled back towards his original body back at the Hokage Building.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she widened her eyes in confusion and shocked. She recalled having a nice bath then suddenly she blacked out. She didn't know what had happened just now.

"What happened?" Sakura, who was now back in control, asked herself.

The heaviness that plague her body was surprisingly now gone and She felt much better now. She then looked around her surroundings only find that Sarada was now here and was giving her a weird look.

"Sarada honey?" Sakura said.

Sarada was still puzzled." Uhmm, Mom, why are you still groping your breast?" She asked yet again. She just wanted to clarify the weirdness.

Sakura gave a confused look before looking down seeing that her hands were still on her chest and holding both of her breast.

"Eeeek!" Sakura exclaimed as she immediately had let go of her hands and instead covered her entire chest in embarrassment. She was also visibly blushing. What the heck was she doing all this time?

Sarada on the other hand just sighed and shook her head." I think we might have to pay a little extra, We just exceeded our time limit." She explained.

Sakura blinked a couple of times before seeing her daughter leaving the area." Time Limit?" She wondered.

The pink haired woman was really confused right now. She tried to figured out on what's going on as she recalled every memory that she had.

There was this one memory that came to her. Before she had blacked out. She recalled that she was thinking about Naruto and how things would turned out if He was here.

"Naruto..." Sakura could only muttered the blonde's name. She also recalled that she was also thinking about a scenario if the blonde was inside of her.

Sakura widened her eyes in realization." Then the reason for why I blackout just now is..." She trailed off along the way as she realized that the blonde was somehow inside her body just now.

Sakura blushed yet again. If Naruto was really in her body just awhile ago then would mean that He was the one that helped her release her stress just now.

It was really strange afternoon for her but somehow she finally knew how it feels to have a man inside of her and it felt really great.

* * *

**(Hokage Building)**

"What happened here?"

Boruto and Inojin were greeted with surprised when they entered the main office. They saw the Hokage slump down on his desk as if someone had knocked him unconscious.

At the same time, some kind of blue chakra entered the main window and towards the seventh. Moments later, Naruto finally regained consciousness.

"Dad?" Boruto said as he headed to check if his father was alright.

"Man, my head hurts Dattebayo." Naruto cringed as he held his forehead in pain. He had to admit that it was roller coaster ride back towards here.

Inojin on the other hand, immediately noticed a scroll on the desk as it was glowing brightly for few seconds before it died down. He headed to the desk where the scroll was located to further investigate.

Inojin's eyes widened in shocked as He realized that this was no ordinary scroll. This was in fact the secret Yamanaka invention that he was talking about. He then darted his eyes towards his friend who waa helping his dad out.

"Uhmmm Boruto?" He called the blonde.

Meanwhile, Boruto, who was helping out his exhausted dad turned to Inojin." Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

Inojin gave a serious face." I think we just found the Yamanaka Invention that we were talking about just awhile ago." He explained as he showed the scroll in front of the blonde's face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Boruto eyes widened in shocked. He then turned his directly towards his dad, who was giving him an apologetic grin.

"Then that means the invention was actually a scroll and it was inside the box whole time!?" Boruto said. He then recalled throwing a certain scroll on the wrong box that was supposed to be delivered to the office.

"Well, I actually was able to used it and it was one heck of a ride dattebayo!" Naruto explained.

"You used the scroll on who exactly?" Boruto asked.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto simply replied.

Boruto and Inojin then gave glances at each other. They both realized that the Hokage had used the scroll to transfer his spirit/mind on a certain Sakura Haruno, Sarada's mother and when the raven haired girl learns about this...

She is going to be really pissed.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	4. Interlude

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I spent the whole week brainstorming for ideas for this story and I would really say that this will be one heck of a roller coaster body swapping ride.**

**By the way though, I have this story called "A Different Kind of Journey" Its my first ever fic. You guys can checked it out under my profile:)**

**Short summary of the fic.**

**"During the fight Against Kawaki in a destroyed Konoha, Boruto unknowingly gets himself sent back in time along with his little sister and Uchiha Teammate. Now, They find themselves in a world that is so familiar yet different**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Interlude Chapter**

It was all a quiet moment at the Hokage Office. Boruto and Inojin were staring at the guilty and exhausted Naruto, who had just used the Yamanaka scroll awhile ago. Naruto was pretty much feeling guilty for using the scroll but somehow He felt better as all the stress from the inside was now gone. He had to admit that the scroll really helped him relaxed.

"So what happened when you use the scroll dad?" Boruto asked. He really wanted to know the full story and He managed to used the scroll.

Naruto just sighed. He can't believed that He was going to tell the whole story while He was in this exhausted state but eventually He chose to do so.

"Well, It all started when I received the box full of documents to check from the Yamanaka clan and which there was this lone scroll that was placed there." Naruto explained as He forced his brain to recapped everything that happened the whole day.

On the other hand, Boruto gave a slight guilty face. He was actually the one that put the scroll there in the first place and He was really full of regrets right at the moment. He wasn't sure on what his dad had really done using the scroll, He just hope that He didn't do anything stupid.

For the meantime, Naruto then continue on with his story.

"When I discovered the thing, I thought this was just some any normal scroll, but when I examined it further, I noticed that this was a very different scroll." Naruto explained.

"As I dig deeper, It turned out that this scroll wasn't just any kind of scroll but it was like some kind of Mind or Soul Transfer Jutsu scroll." The blonde man added.

He would then go on to explained that the scroll itself had the unexplainable power of transferring a person's spirit to another body and it gave him the idea of using it as a means of getting away from his stressful job as the Hokage.

"So who was the person that you transferred your spirit into when you used the scroll?" Boruto asked.

Naruto then took a deep breath." Well, At the same time, Sakura-chan came into the office, holding this stack of medical reports of people that I was supposed to check." He explained.

"But then the stress started to kicked out yet again." He added. He also took note of the pink haired woman's overall vibe and appearance as she was really looking great and stress free.

By the time, Sakura-chan had left, I just snapped out of it and couldn't take work load anymore." He explained.

By that moment, He decided to used the scroll and muttered its trademark incantation. As a result, His soul was pulled out from his original body and was transferred to the pink haired woman.

Boruto and Inojin nodded in understanding. They were really getting the whole picture of the incident. They would then go on to learned that the older blonde landed on the public bath house and directly inside the pink haired woman's body, who was in the middle of relaxing on the artificial hot spring section.

Boruto and Inojin's cheeks turned red when they heard the part where Naruto took the time and enjoyed himself at the public bathhouse in the pink haired woman's body, which was a really sensitive topic to begin with.

"I eventually realized that if I don't make a means to escape and go back to my original body then I would be stucked in her body forever." Naruto explained.

He would then further explained that He tried different ways to get out of his former teammate's body such as yelling the "Release" word or even trying to repeat the incantation in reverse in hopes that He will be finally transferred back into his original body, which was He deduced was in a sleeping state.

Eventually every single one of his methods failed and He was on the verge of giving up until a random idea popped up into his mind. He explained to the boys that the only way for him to go back into his original body is to make Sakura's body intense enough and then followed by saying the word "Release" which eventually broughr him back.

"So you mean that only way for you get out of Aunt Sakura is by gettinf yourself aroused?" Boruto simplified everything that he heard from his dad.

Naruto simply nodded." Yes son."

Boruti gave a puzzled and confused face, He wondered on how could that even possibly happened? Although, this was his dad and He was the most unpredictable person that He had met in his life.

Inojin nodded in understanding. This was really an interesting scroll and He began to wonder on who exactly had invented it. It could have been a member of his clan, who has some slight perverted fantasies but who knows?

After Naruto had finally finished his side of the story. He then admitted that the scroll had really helped him overcome his stressed and He was actually planning to properly asked Inojin's permission so that He can borrow the scroll for awhile.

"Well, I really don't know what to say but I guess so?" Inojin was just loss for words. He was also playing safe and had a goal of placing the scroll back to where it belongs.

On the other hand, Boruto was getting annoyed and quickly intervened." Hey guys, How about we keep this a secret to just ourselves?" He said which caught the attention of the other two.

"I can see that this scroll is a little bit dangerous to use, but it will definetly helped a lot of people." Boruto explained.

"My idea is that we should keep the scroll to ourselves for awhile and used it if problems or stressed or whatever strikes!" Boruto explained.

"So you mean we should used the scroll to helped people deal with their usual problems as well?" Inojin asked. He was also starting to like the blonde's idea.

"That's a great Idea Boruto!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement on his face.

The whole idea of Boruto was intentionally for the greater good. He had met a lot of people that had no courage to face their problems and by using this scroll they might be able to helped these people solved their problems and give them the confidence that they really need inside.

Inojin and Naruto then surprised faces, they also took glances at each other before giving Boruto a smile meaning that they were agreeing with him.

"Looks like a good idea Boruto." Inojin smiled. He also wanted to be part of this.

From this night on, the three of them had swore to secrecy that they would never tell anyone about the scroll and also swore to use the said scroll to helped the people they knew solved their daily problems.

It was going to be fun!

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

It was a very long journey towards the Uzumaki Residences. Boruto and Naruto found themselves walking along the streets of the village which was just starting to enter the night life stage.

Along the way, father and son had found themselves eating Dangos as they headed towards their home. They also had took shortcut as a means to avoid the noisy and chaotic night life of the village.

As they were walking along the way, A conversation was started by none other than Boruto himself, who called his dad.

"So Dad, How's the out of body experience when you used the scroll?" Boruto asked.

Naruto sighed but smiled." I really got to admit that it was a very fun experience, I actually got nice ride inside Sakura-chan and it really helps alot when you released the stress." He explained as recapped his out of body journey just awhile ago.

Boruto then nodded in understanding." So, what are you gonna do next with that scroll?" He asked.

Naruto smiled." Well, as a part of the agreement, we are gonna take turns on using the scroll to help our friends" He explained.

"You got any friends that might need our help?" Naruto asked.

Boruto then scratched his chin." Well, My teammate Sarada had been chosen by Konohamaru-sensei to participate in this weeks sports festival." He explained.

"And She's really freaking out and asking me to help her about it." Boruto sighed. He was always the one that the raven haired girl would often asked for help everytime he was facing a problem.

Naruto raised an eyebrow." Which sport though?" He asked.

"The Obstacle Race and The Track and Field event." He simply said. Those two events were considered killers to anyone who was participating in the sports festival.

Naruto simply nodded." Oh I see." He said. Looks like Boruto was going to be the second one to used the scroll since He had already on his former pink haired teammate awhile ago.

"So what about you Dad? Do you have any friends facing problems right now?" Boruto was the one to asked this time.

"Apparently, Yes and It's not just any person, It's your mom." Naruto explained.

"Wait...Mom has a problem?" A very surprised Boruto asked. He really never expected this news from his dad.

Naruto sighed." Yup, and It might be the same problem that you're friend is having." He said. He would go on to explained that Hinata had apparently either volunteered or got chosen to participate in the sport festival.

"Mom is competing? On what sport event exactly?" Boruto asked. He never expected his mom to be participating at the Sport Festival this week.

Naruto then scratched his chin." Well from what I know, your mom is going to be at the Family version of the Track and Field events and The Ramen eating contest." He explained.

Boruto then widened his eyes in surprised." Woah! Those are pretty hardcore challenges, do you think you can handle it?" He asked.

Naruto nodded but sighed." Well, there's only way to find out. But I just hope that She will be wearing a sports bra this time, It's gonna be one heck of a ride just see those big things bouncing during the race." Je explained. He remembered last years sports festival where Hinata came into last place because she forgot to wear sports bra and instead wore a normal bra thus as a result, her breast kept bouncing all the way when she was running.

"Well, you could make mom wear sports bra while you're in her body. Plus I heard that strapping it a white cloth or any elastic thing could help." Boruto asked. He was referring to the breast binding technique that most tomboys do. Plus it will also make her mom looked more like a man if that happens.

Naruto simply nodded." You got a very nice idea there Bolt! Thanks by the way!" He said.

"No problemo Dad, The only thing that we need to know is who's event is going first?" Boruto asked. He was pointing out the schedule of the sport festival on whether her teammate's event or Mom's event will start first.

"Well, I'm not really sure but I guess there's going to be an official schedule for that, You can just check it in your computer." Naruto explained.

"I guess you're right Dad and I'm really excited for this!" Boruto said as he expressed his excitement.

" Me too! Dattebayo!" Naruto could only grin. He was getting hyped up for the this week's sports festival. He also began to wonder on what would it be like to inside his wife's body.

Boruto was also thinking the same. What would it be like inside his Uchiha teammate. If He really uses that scroll on her then He will be apparently dressing her up with boyish clothes to help her compete with style. Well, Sarada wearing boyish clothing much like his is already a big deal. Looks like Uncle Sasuke will be going to see his daughter acting like a boy.

As Father and Son neared their home. They were really expecting the day that they would be really helping people and both knew that it was going to be one heck of a ride.

Looks like the scroll would be taking the two on a whole new level of adventure.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank You very much for reading the chapter!**


	5. Sportfest 1

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Looks like the festival arc has begun!**

**By the way though, I have this story called "A Different Kind of Journey" Its my first ever fic. You guys can checked it out under my profile:)**

**Short summary of the fic.**

**"During the fight Against Kawaki in a destroyed Konoha, Boruto unknowingly gets himself sent back in time along with his little sister and Uchiha Teammate. Now, They find themselves in a world that is so familiar yet different**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**SOUL TRANSFER: THE SPORTS FESTIVAL PART 1**

It was a very beautiful and exciting day at the village of Konoha as the most anticipated and awaited Sports Festival had finally arrived on a sunny sunday. Every street was filled with families and parades as it was a celebration of a life time. The main venue and event of the sports festival was schedule to be held at the newly built Konoha Stadium.

All of the games and events related to the sports festival was going to be held on the stadium and most of the contestants that volunteered or participated in the annual games were all ready and prepared.

Although, As for the trio of Naruto, Boruto, and Inojin, They were on a very important mission today and they considered it as one of the most daring missions that they ever done in their whole life.

The mission was simple, they were going to help two certain people, who were participating at the sports festival and these two people turned out to be none other than Hinata and Sarada, who neither both have the confidence and fire in this year's sports festival.

The trio arrived at the gates with swag and style. Naruto was on his usual orange civilian attire, Boruto was on his trademark black jacket and pants while Inojin was on his usual outfit.

The trio also carried three paper bags with them. Naruto carried a paper bag which contained a pair scissors, a duct tape, chest binders and new set of manly clothes just for the necessary back up. Boruto's paper bag contained, a new set of boy clothes, a bandanna and a pair of running shoes. As for Inojin, his paper bag contained three walkie talkies, and the soul transfer scroll itself.

The trio also had their own roles in this mission, Boruto will be the one to handle and help his teammate while Naruto will be in charged of helping his wife, As for Inojin, He took the role of the assistant and observer for the mission. His only job was to monitor the progress of the mission and assist the two while they were gonna used the scroll to transfer their mind into their target's bodies.

In addition, Inojin had also further studied the scroll and discovered that the scroll itself can transfer the minds of two people at the same time but only a Yamanaka like him would be allowed to used that kind of technique and luckily, He was a part of this group and He can do it.

The only thing that they have to do was that they have to performed the jutsu at the very same time and they must be closer to their targets. So they really have to be prepared for this.

* * *

**(AWHILE LATER)**

It was already 9am in the morning when the sports festival had begun. The trio held a secret meeting at a very quiet area in the stadium. Boruto, who was one of the leaders of the group, brief out the whole plan to other the two.

"Alright guys, according to the festival schedule, It looks like the obstacle race will go first." Boruto informed the rest.

"Then that means, you'll be the one to used the scroll first Boruto." Inojin clarified.

Boruto simply nodded." Yup, and just let ya know, we aren't going to used the scroll at the same time." He said. He would go on to explained that his dad has to watch or moniter his mom thus they cannot really have their souls transferred at the same time.

Inojin only nodded in understanding. Looks like He was going to put this on Plan B if something ever happens.

"Alright, As I was saying, Dad you will accompany Mom and Himawari first at the stands for the meantime, And if they asked on where I am...Tell them I'm busy." Boruto instructed his dad.

"Okay son." Naruto simply nodded.

Boruto then turned his head to Inojin and gave him a nod." As for you Inojin, you will accompany me to the preparation room where Sarada will be going later on understood?" He explained.

Inojin simply nodded." Understood Boruto." He said.

"By the way though, Here are the walkie talkies." Inojin said as he handed each of the two their own walkies so that they can still keep in touch.

Both Father and Son accepted the walkies and placed it in their own pockets. They were really excited and ready for this.

Boruto then took a deep breath as he then gave a wide confident smile.

"Let the mission begin!"

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

One of the first events of the sports festival was none of other than the Obstacle race which was one of the most anticipated events in the festival. As the audience from the stands grew larger and louder, it seemed that this year's obstacle race was gonna be a monster.

As for one Sarada Uchiha, who was still in her, sleeveless qipao shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. A pair of lilac-coloured shorts, dark purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long dark purple arm warmers, knew that the obstacle race was just 10 minutes away from starting and she still hasn't wear her sports attire yet. In fact, She wasn't really sure if she was gonna participate in the event itself.

The Uchiha girl sat down on a particular seat. She found herself staring at the other contestants who left the big preparation room one by one and as time passed by, Sarada found herself alone in the big room itself.

It was all quietness that took over as the raven haired girl, sat down and stared at the blank space. She really didn't knew what to do right now. She even wondered if the clothes that she brought for the race were even sports clothes, it really looked like house clothes to her.

Sarada then sighed." Oh what am I gonna do?" She asked herself.

She also observed the time and learned that she really needed to be at the festival in less than 20 minutes but she doesn't have the courage to do so.

In the midst of the silence, the door to the room opened, and a familiar blonde stepped inside which was none other than her teammate, Boruto Uzumaki.

Sarada widened her eyes in surprised." Boruto!" She exclaimed as there was this a little bit of confidence and hope that grew inside her.

Boruto warmly smiled at his teammate as He greeted her with open arms. "How's it going Sarada-chan!" He exclaimed.

Sarada, on the other hand, immediately headed towards her teammate and gave him an unexpected hug." Oh Boruto, I'm so glad that you're here!" She said.

On the other hand, Boruto was a bit surprised that his raven haired teammate had unexpectedly hugged him but it was alright because He understood the pressure and nervousness that the Uchiha girl was having right now. She really wasn't used to these kinds of things.

"Why are you still not dressed up? The Obstacle race will be starting in a few minutes time Dattebassa." Boruto informed his teammate.

Sarada then frowned in annoyance." I know that! I just think that I can't do this, It's my first time and I'm not really into this kind of stuff." She explained. She really didn't have the motivation right now.

Boruto just sighed." Come on Sarada, the reason why Konohamaru-sensei chose you because, He can see the potential in you and He really believed in you!" He explained to the girl.

Sarada then shook her head." Really Boruto? Like that's gonna help me? I don't even know if these clothes that I brought here are even considered qualified for this event?" She argued back.

Boruto sighed yet again." Of course They're not qualified! because these are Home clothes for crying out loud dattebassa!" The blonde replied back.

"Do you even have rubber shoes?" Boruto added as He noticed that the raven haired girl didn't brought any running shoes with her.

Sarada gave an annoyed face." Oh come on Boruto! I'm not you okay!? If you were in my place, then I'm pretty sure that will you get first place!" She argued back. The blonde was really getting into her nerves. She thought that He was here to give her support but instead chose to argue with her.

Boruto then took a deep breath. He knew that it was almost his time to use the jutsu on her but first He really had to make amends for what he has done just now.

The blonde then looked uo again saw that his raven haired teammate had folded her arms and had turned away from him.

Boruto sighed " Hey Look Sarada-chan, I am really sorry okay? I didn't mean to argue with you or whatsoever. " The blonde said As He then drew a certain scroll from his pocket.

"I just wanted helped out alright? I also just want to let ya know that everybody, including your Mom, Dad and Cho-Cho are watching and rooting for you in this race." Boruto explained.

"So go and make them proud Dattebassa!" He added with an exclamation point.

Sarada, who was still looking away from the blonde then slowly turned her eyes back to him. In truth, She really liked what her blonde teammate had said but sadly if she was going to do this, she really might need the blonde's confidence and spirit.

"So tell me Boruto, How am I gonna supposed to do this?" Sarada asked. She might listened whole heartedly to the blonde this time. In fact, He seemed to know everything about the whole thing and she had no choice but to cooperate with him in order for her to compete with confidence.

Boruto then gave a smile as He opened the scroll." Simple, Sarada-chan, The only way for you to win this, is by allowing us to be together for awhile." He explained as He began reading the contents of the scroll.

Meanwhile, Sarada raised an eyebrow has she didn't knew what the blonde had mean't" What does He mean by " **Together** "? She wondered as she fully turned around to face to her teammate, who in this some kind of weird stance.

"I guess you'll probably find out about that but for the meantime, You're gonna have trust me for awhile." Boruto said.

Sarada raised an eyebrow, She was really confused at the moment and didn't knew what exactly was going on right now. Not knowing that soon she will have the confidence and fire she really needed.

As for Boruto, The blonde finally made his move.

 **"Ninja Art: Soul Transfer Jutsu!"**  He exclaimed. He finally said the magic word aloud as the scroll then glowed brightly.

As for Sarada, she was about to say something when she suddenly felt a powerful energy that entered her body. In a more detailed way, some kind of bluish spirit energy burst out from the blonde's body and directly entered the raven haired girl. Specifically, the bluish energy entered through the girl's chest area.

At the same time, A familiar " _ **Woo**_ " sound could be heard all over the place as Boruto suddenly slumped down unconscious on the floor like a leaf.

Sarada gasped as she widened her eyes in shocked as she suddenly felt heaviness inside her body. She also felt her body shaking as if someone was moving inside and going up towards her head. She struggled for a few moments before all of it stopped as she then tilted her head up for a few seconds before fully bringing it down.

Silence had took charge once again.

* * *

As for a certain Inojin Yamanaka, He was witnessing all of this from behind the scenes. He was currently watching and peeking from behind the door when his the blonde had finally performed the jutsu.

He slowly opened the door and took a few steps inside the room, He then closed door so one would really noticed what was happening inside.

"Sarada? Are you alright?" Inojin asked as He moved closely to check on the main scene.

There was no response from the girl itself as she just remained quiet. As for Inojin, He first decided to check on Boruto and He soon discovered that he was in this deep slumber accompanied by slight snoring.

"Did it work?" Inojin asked. He slowly darted his eyes towards the raven haired girl, who finally made a move.

After a few moments of silence, the girl's head slightly twiched upwards followed by a small boyish groan and then followed by yawned.

Inojin observed the raven haired girl as she yawned and stretched her arms freely in the air like how boys such as Boruto would always do.

"Man, that was one heck of a ride Dattebassa!" Sarada spoke for the first time since being quiet and she had this deep boyish tone of voice that was eerily similar to the blonde.

"Boruto is that you?" Inojin asked for one more time.

After a few moments, all of Boruto's senses finally came back and He noticed her current surroundings. He blinked a couple of times before finally realizing on what was going on the whole time.

He then felt a slight heaviness around his chest and He immediately looked down to investigate and saw two small lumps on his chest. He would soon immediately place his hands on his chest and squeezed the two small lumps.

"Woah, They're really soft!" He commented.

He also then noticed Inojin who was with his original unconscious body resting on chair and He finally realized the he was now inside and sharing the same body with Sarada.

As for Inojin, He noticed that the raven haired girl was finally looking at him and giving him the trademark Uzumaki Grin.

"Looks like It work! Dattebassa!" The girl spoke with the combination of her original feminine voice and Boruto's slightly deep boyish voice. It sounded as if like Sarada had become a tomboy.

Inojin couldn't believed on what he was seeing right now. Boruto's spirit had been transferred to and is now currently inhabiting Sarada.

In the midst of this scene, there was suddenly a voice that came out via the public speakers.

 **"Attention! the Obstacle race would be starting in a few minutes time! all participants please proceed to your places at the main field**!"

After the announcement, silence had finally took over yet again. Boruto, who was inside his teammate's body, trade glances with the blonde Yamanaka.

Without wasting anytime, Boruto then made his moved and decided to take off his teammate's clothes immediately. He was going to wear the new set of clothes that he personally brought to the event because those clothes qualified the requirements for the event itself.

"What the heck are you doing?" Inojin asked. He was taken by surprised as He suddenly found himself staring at the topless but nice body of Sarada.

Meanwhile, Boruto could only sighed. He really had no choice and He sure won't be late for the race. He really had to do this right now and as for the meantime, He was really gonna see Sarada in all her glory and He had to admit his raven haired teammate had a very beautiful and enticing body.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE AT THE STADIUM)**

The scene at the stadium was loud and defeaning. The crowds were roaring and cheering as if the championship round had already begun.

Naruto sat down with his wife, Hinata and his daugther, Himawari at the stands. They were eagerly waiting for the race to start.

Naruto, who was in his thoughts recently, darted his eyes around the field in order locate his son who was now supposed to be inside his teammate's body since He had used the scroll to execute the jutsu on her awhile ago.

He also took glances at Hinata and He began to wonder on how he was gonna use the scroll on her later on. She seemed so calm and cheerful right now.

The crowd erupted with another roar as the competitors finally came out and went into their respective positions.

"Where the heck is He?" Naruto muttered. He had already spent a good enough time looking for Boruto and He began to wonder if the latter would be late.

After a few moments, A familiar raven haired girl finally emerged from the entrance. It was indeed Sarada but somehow she looked different.

"Woah, You've got to be kidding me Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Apparently, his son had made the raven haired girl wear a set of new clothes that obviously belonged to a boy. The girl was now wearing a white T-shirt along with black jogging pants. She also had this red bandanna tied around her forhead and lastly, her hairstyle was a bit different as it was comb all the way to the back that made Sarada looked almost like a boy.

Naruto was pretty much amused right now. He then took glanced at a a very shocked Sasuke and Sakura who were just a few meters away from his stand.

* * *

As for Boruto, He really didn't care what the people were thinking about him right now. He was more focused on his goal to help his teammate get first place.

He gave a smirked as He headed towards his position while the cheers and roars from the crowd were still ongoing.

He knew that pretty much soon, He will be racing against time and He was really going to enjoy the whole ride. Plus this was the first and only time that he will see Sarada with a new clothing and overall boyish appearance.

He then observed the crowd and saw his dad cheering for him and With the signature Uzumaki grin through his teammate's face.

All he had to do was to wait for the main event to start.

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	6. Sportfest 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter was really fun but a challenge to write. But I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**By the way though, I have this story called "A Different Kind of Journey" Its my first ever fic. You guys can checked it out under my profile:)**

**Short summary of the fic.**

**"During the fight Against Kawaki in a destroyed Konoha, Boruto unknowingly gets himself sent back in time along with his little sister and Uchiha Teammate. Now, They find themselves in a world that is so familiar yet different**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**S** **OUL TRANSFER: THE FESTIVAL PART 2**

**(EARLIER ON)**

_It was a day of excitement and fun as Konoha Stadium was jam packed. The atmosphere was on its highest intense level and the scene was very much can be compared to that of a exciting and wild rock concert._

_Sasuke, along with his wife, Sakura sat down on a certain section ay the stadium stands, the couple were pretty much awaiting for one of the main events of the festival which was the Obstacle Race and In addition, Sarada, their daughter was a participant in the race itself._

_The section, where Husband and Wife reside was filled fans cheering and going wild. Some where throwing cans or props towards each other as they supported and defended their team._

_Sasuke could only sighed as He wondered on why his pink haired wife would choose this part in the stadium and of course, He immediately remembered that most of the seats were sold out and thus she ended up getting these seats._

_"It's really full of energy here, Sasuke." He heard voice of his wife from beside._

_Sasuke then turned around to face his wife, who was carrying some snacks which were none other than the popcorns and softdrinks._

_He sighed." Yeah I know, I still don't understand why all of them are going crazy? The event hasn't even started yet!" He said._

_Sakura smiled." Oh don't worry, I think they're just cheering for the participants." She explained._

_At the same time, an random empty can hit a deadpanned Sasuke in the head. He was just annoyed the fact that He wasn't used to these kinds of loud crowds. Although, He was here because of one goal, and that goal is to cheer for his daughter who was competiting for two events, which was the Obstacle Race and Track and Field Event._

_However, When He tried to searched for his daughter amongst the contestants, there was no trace of her yet. He wondered if she was still dressing in her attire at the preparation room._

* * *

_Through all the years of Inojin's life. This was probably the most daring thing that he had ever done. He had expected that it was going to be just very easy but He didn't expect that this was going to be the most sensitive thing that he has ever done._

_Right now, He found himself staring at the almost naked body of the raven haired girl, who was dressing up in front of him. He also could feel this unexplainable feeling that he was having right now. It was radiating from all over his body._

_Apparently, He was supposed to be bracing himself right now for mega punch from Sarada, if she was in control right now of her body. But luckily, it was Boruto who was currently inside of her and didn't mind on being naked in front of Inojin._

_As Boruto, He focused more on the dressing up the clothes that He had brought awhile ago contrast to the clothes that his teammate had brought which were none of other than Home clothes. The clothes that He had brought were considered qualified for a sports attire but the difference is that it was more boyish._

_The blonde Uzumaki had an idea of making his Uchiha teammate looked more different, by the time He was inside of her. He wanted to give Sarada a more confident, intimidating and edgy looked for this sports festival. In addition, He also wanted to donned his usual clothes through Sarada, because He was more comfortable with them._

_He really never really imagined on what would Sarada looked like if she wore boy's clothes, but He was now seeing it unfold in front of his eyes. As He was dressing up, He first took off the shorts and girly stockings, and by the time he removed those two things, He was finally staring at the underwear or panties which were colour pink and had a small teddy bear symbol on the middle._

_"Never knew Sarada-chan had colorful underwear dattebasa." Boruto commented through Sarada's voice, which was sligtly more deeper._

_Although, the blonde was not used to wearing this type of underwear and even if he's inside a girl's body, He will still wear his usual underwear which was devoid of any girly stuff. It was his most pride and joy which was his red and black underwear which he immediately put on. After that, He grabbed the black pants from the paper bag that he had brought and instantly wore them._

_With every thing from the lower part already done, the top part was next. Boruto noticed on how his teammate would always wear this red qiapao dress and He wondered on how she can managed herself during missions while wearing the dress as it really didn't fit her to be honest._

_So with that said in done, Boruto made his move and took unzipped the dress, by the time He removed the dress, He found himself staring at Sarada's upper body which was surprisingly curvy and enticing. He also took noticed of the breast which was small but perfectly round and for a few moments the blonde decided to grabbed both of them groped them gently._

_"You really have a pretty body Sarada-chan." Boruto smirked. He really find the raven haired girl's body really in good shape._

_He also noticed a problem which in the form of the black bra that Sarada's body was wearing right now was loose._

_Boruto then examined the bra and concluded that it was dangerous and risky to wear these bras. He also took a couple jumps to test the bra and he found out that it was really loose and so He took it off._

_Inojin, who was watching the whole thing unfold braced himself for another surprised as the topless Sarada (Boruto) turned around to face him._

_"Hey man do you have scissors?"_

_Inojin shook his head, unknowingly that small portion of blood was coming out from his nose." Well I don't have one but I got this." He said as He drew a Kunai from his pocket and offered it to the other._

_Sarada (Boruto) grinned. "Thanks man." She said._

_As Boruto proceeded with the final stage of his dressed up, He then took a tape, two pieces of white garment that he also had brought along the trip. He used the Kunai to cut a portion of the tape and paste on top of the garments around the chest to cover up and secure the breast so that it won't bounce during the race._

_With all that said in done, He grabbed the white t shirt from the paper bag and wore them. With all the dressing part done, He then looked at the mirror to see Sarada's reflection staring at him. There was one more thing that needed to be fix which was Sarada's usual hairstyle._

_Boruto then removed the Konoha Headband, drew out a comb from the paper bag and a little gel that He mixed with the hair, after than, He started combing the hair up backwards to get the style that He wanted to see._

_As the dressed up and Hairstyle changed had finally come to an end, Boruto was now staring at Sarada who was now more boyish than ever. She almost looked like a boy for a few seconds there._

_Boruto then made some facial expressions that Sarada would never do. From, making a boy charming look to smirking all the way, It was safe to say that He was now ready for the main event._

_"Alright, Inojin let's go!" Boruto said. By the time He had turned around, He saw Inojin who was still there watching him in awe._

_Inojin, who was still having his nosebleed and his junior sticking out, blinked a couple of times before regaining his senses._

_"Okay, Let's go!"_

* * *

The scene at the stadium was loud and defeaning. The crowds were roaring and cheering as if the championship round had already begun.

Naruto sat down with his wife, Hinata and his daugther, Himawari at the stands. They were eagerly waiting for the race to start.

Naruto, who was in his thoughts recently, darted his eyes around the field in order locate his own son who was now supposed to be inside his teammate's body since He had used the scroll to execute the jutsu on her awhile ago.

He also took glances at Hinata and He began to wonder on how he was gonna use the scroll on her later on. She seemed so calm and cheerful right now.

The crowd erupted with another roar as the competitors finally came out and went into their respective positions.

"Where the heck is He?" Naruto muttered. He had already spent a good enough time looking for Boruto and He began to wonder if the latter would be late again.

After awhile of waiting, A familiar raven haired girl finally emerged from the entrance. It was indeed Sarada but somehow she looked very different, albeit more boyish looking.

"Woah, You've got to be kidding me Dattebayo." Naruto said.

Apparently, his son had made the raven haired girl wear a set of new clothes that obviously belonged to a boy. The girl was now wearing a white T-shirt along with black jogging pants. She also had this red bandanna tied around her forhead and lastly, her hairstyle was a bit different as it was comb all the way to back that made Sarada looked almost like a boy.

Naruto was pretty much amused right now. He then took glanced at a a very shocked Sasuke and Sakura who were just a few meters away from his stand.

As for Boruto, He really didn't care what the people think about him right now. He was more focused on his goal to help his teammate get first place.

He gave a smirked as He headed towards his position while the cheers and roars from the crowd were still ongoing.

He knew that pretty much soon, He will be racing against time and He was really going to enjoy the whole ride. Plus this was the first and only time that he will see Sarada with a new clothing and overall boyish appearance.

He then observed the crowd and saw his dad cheering for him and With the signature Uzumaki grin through his teammate's face.

All he had to do was to wait for the main event to start.

* * *

Boruto observed his surroundings as He head to his main spot. Along the way there were a lot of reactions from many people. One for instance, is that He was getting a lot of shocked and weirded out looks from other contestants, one of them is Cho-Cho who was giving him a puzzled looked.

"Hey Sarada are you alright? And I see you got a new outfit." She commented.

Boruto, who was inside the Uchiha girl's body, gave a smile." Yeah I think so." He tried his best to sound more like the original Sarada but trying to be someone else was his biggest flaw.

Cho-Cho raised an eyebrow." Okay? You sound a bit different though? are you trying to be more edgy looking?" She asked. She noticed on how the raven haired girl was a acting a bit differently. Her voice was okay, but the way she talked as if all that usual feminine stuff was gone.

"Of course! If I'm going to win this race, I should have the confidence in myself!" Sarada (Boruto) exclaimed which startled the other girl.

"Oh okay? just to let you know that some of the girls here are really having a crush on you right now with that look." Cho-Cho explained. She pointed to a certain direction where some of the female competitors were staring at the raven haired girl for awhile now with those large heart-shaped wide eyes.

Boruto then directed his eyes to the spot and gave a surprised look." Wow, I never really expected that Sarada-chan would attract a lot girls because of this." He commented inside his mind. It was really mind blowing to think that Sarada, in this clothing can be also charming to other girls with this appearance.

* * *

As the race was about to start, the referee had informed everybody to get ready for the countdown.

Boruto noticed Inojin, who was watching from a certain corner, giving him a nod, and He was there as backup if something wrong happens.

"Alright! Competitors!" The referee called out everyone.

"This Obstacle race has 3 stages, which were designed by the organizers! If you managed to pass all these 3 stages, you win!" The referee explained.

"But I must warned you guys that these 3 stages are not that easy to pass, Wish you all the best!" He added.

Boruto confidently smiled. This was gonna be too easy at least for him. He had been to a lot of these obstacle races and He managed to win them all. Talk about Uzumaki confidence.

As the referee finally raised his hand up, He started the countdown.

 **"On your marks.**..

The competitors then quickly prepared themselves for the big announcement.

**"Get set..."**

Boruto gripped his hands into a fist and readied himself overall.

 **"GO!** "

As the buzzer sounded, the race had finally began. All of the competitors burst from their former positions and dash their way to the first stage and towards finish line. Boruto, who was one of the competitors, was actually in the leading position and He was already a few distances away from the rest when He already encountered his first problem.

The shoe laces on his rubber shoes, suddenly went loose and He accidentally stepped on them and as result, He tripped and instantly fell to the ground.

Boruto cringed as He found himself being almost stepped on by the other competitors as they passed by him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as He blamed his carelessness for not tying his shoe properly.

Since had no time to waste, He immediately recovered from the ground, tied his shoe laces properly in a few seconds, and then made a dash to catch up with the rest.

Meanwhile, Inojin was just cringing and shaking his head, Naruto was continuously laughing out loud, while Sasuke was still in disbelief and shocked as He watched his daughter, while Sakura was screaming like Godzilla and cheering for her daughter.

* * *

As the race continued on, the competitors had reached the first obstacle of this race. Apparently, there was this man who intentionally set his arm on fire, and the goal here was to put the fire out of him.

As each of the competitors encountered this obstacle, each of them immediately understood what the situation mean't and they quickly used their water jutsu to put out the fire and thus they passed the first obstacle.

As for a certain Boruto Uzumaki, who was currently inside his teammate's body, He did a different approach for this obstacle. Since He had that idiotic mindset of his father, He instead stared at the man on fire, wondering on what he will do next, It took no longer than second for him realize on what was going on and instead of the using his water jutsu gently, He used the water jutsu to the point that He sent the man flying away to a few distances.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The man comically yelled as he was sent crashing to a nearby tree.

Boruto gave a smirked." Alright finally done with this obstacle! Dattebassa!" He exclaimed as then proceeded to the next stage of the race.

Meanwhile, at the stadium, there was this large monitor that was displayed for the crowd to get the best look of the race. Inojin was watching the whole thing unfold as He can hear roars and laughter of the crowd mixed together.

"What the heck was that Boruto!?" Inojin exclaimed as He just saw his friend, used the water jutsu on the poor man.

* * *

As the race continued, the competitors found themselves on the second stage of the race and by the time they arrived there, they encountered a very familiar face in the form of one Kakashi Hatake, who apparently had volunteered to be the second obstacle of the race. The goal of this obstacle was to get passed by him but the competitors must engaged him in a small duel and beat him so the competitors can proceed to next stage.

Most of the competitors had a difficult time getting passed by the former sixth Hokage and legendary Copy Cat Ninja. Most of them had probably given up but some of them managed to get passed by him. One of them was Boruto himself.

When Boruto met the white haired mask man face to face, He first gritted his teeth in annoyance because the man was very clever and crafty to beat but something came into his mind thus He finally knew what to do.

"There's no used, You can't get by me Sarada." Kakashi said, who had no knowledge that the spirit of Boruto was inside of her.

"Nice outfit by the way." Kakashi smiled and commented.

As for Boruto, He gave a smirked as He finally knew what to do to beat the man. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Do you want to know the ending of the Fifty Jutsus of Gray movie?" He asked through Sarada's voice.

Kakashi widened his eyes in shocked, He quickly covered his ears in pain as the latter had open her mouth to tell him the ending of the highly rated movie that he will be watching this week.

"Please stop! I can't take this anymore!" Kakashi yelled as He dropped into his knees while covering his ears.

It was at this moment, when Boruto finally had took advantage and ran as fast he can to the next stage. It was safe to say that He finally managed to passed the second stage.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was probably the most hilarious and entertaining races that Naruto had watched in recent times. Who knew His son, who was inside his teammate's body" can really bring the crowd into frenzy.

"Sarada-nee is awesome!" He could here the voice of his young daughter cheering for the raven haired girl.

" How does she do that?" Hinata asked. She was quite amazed on the girl had handled the first two obstacles.

Naruto could only smile. He knew that he would be participating in the events later on. He was really excited and looking forward to it.

He then darted his eyes again to Uchiha couple, who were sitting a few stands away, He could really Sakura going wild while Sasuke was just sitting and getting pummeled by the fans. He must be really freaking out about his daughter.

* * *

**(WITH SASUKE)**

Sasuke was still in shocked. He didn't mind being accidentally caught in the crossfire of the fan who were throwing empty soda cans, food leftovers and props as they were really going wild right now. He was more focused on watching his daughter through the large monitor.

Sakura was just too focused on cheering for her daughter. She was also going wild along with the fans around her. She danced, she sang, and she laughed. It was really crazy but fun.

Sasuke gave a deadpanned looked at his hyperactive wife, What the heck was she doing right now? Couldn't she just sit properly and watched? Of course! This was Sakura! No one was really stopping her from cheering and yelling for her daughter.

As He darted his onyx eyes towards the monitor again, He can sense this mysterious energy that was emitting from her daughter. It was really strange as He gave a puzzled look.

Is Sarada really alright?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

As the race continued on, there were only a few competitors left as they headed to the final stage of the race which was probably the most easiest of them all. Apparently, there was a big wall that was ahead of the competitors' way. There were also long ropes that were attached to them. The goal of this final obstacle was to climb the whole using the ropes rather than using the usual Shinobi way.

The wall so big and talk that the competitors will be having a very hard time climbing it.

As for Cho-Cho, who was one of the last few competitors remaining, She found it as the biggest challenge of this race. By the time, she had arrived at the wall, she immediately grabbed the ropes and attempted to climb on to the other side.

Most of the current remaining competitors were already climbing and were on their way to the other side when suddenly they were hit by a number balloons which contained water inside of them. There were two people responsible for this and they were none other than Rock Lee and Metal Lee who were the ones throwing water baloons at the competitors.

"This is fun Dad!" Metal Lee exclaimed.

Rock Lee gave a proud look." Way the go son! Just throw your balloons at them in honor of Gai-sensei and YOUTH!" He exclaimed as father and son continue throw water balloons at the poor competitors.

One of their victims was Cho-Cho who was hit by multiple water balloons and almost fell to the ground and because of that, she was now pissed.

"CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS!" She exclaimed as she her right hand suddenly grew into huge proportions.

With her now giant hand, via the multi-sized technique from her clan. She used it to catch the rest of the water balloons that started filling up her hand. By the time her hand was already full with a lot of water balloons. She wasted no time and threw the balloons at father and son.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee and Metal Lee, who was still having fun was immediately overwhelmed by a large number of those balloons and they quickly found themselves being sent away from the wall towards somewhere else.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh" The voice of father and son could be heard yelling out as they flew through the air.

Boruto could only stare in amusement and fear as this was how destructive Sarada's friend can be. However, He still had a race to finish and He had no time to wasted as he quickly made his way on top of the way and jumped down on the other side.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

As Boruto finally passed the last stage and obstacle, He found himself, heading towards the finish line. He could finally see the noisy crowds ahead as he could finally sensed the Championship from a few distances away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the voice of Cho-Cho could be heard yelling from behind. She had apparently had gone beserk because of Rock Lee and Metal Lee pissing her off.

Boruto then turned around to see on how Sarada's friend had become a pissed of monster and was faster than ever as she bulldoze her way through the other competitors, who were beaten and tired.

"Oh crap!" Boruto said as He increased his speed to avoid the angry Cho-Cho. However, it was already too late as the uncontrollable angry girl had managed to catch up shove him thus he fell to the ground.

From the stands, Sakura could be seen gasping in shocked while Sasuke was complaining that should be a foul or something. Naruto was amazed on how Choji's daughter could moved very fast, while Inojin was trying to motivate his friend while also guarding his friend's original body beside him.

As Cho-Cho became the leading competitor in the race, everyone was now thinking that the girl would be first place and win the race but something unexpected happened.

Boruto gritted his teeth in annoyance, He never expected this to happened to him but eventually he will going back right at her.

He gave smirked as He formed a fist on his right hand." I hope this works dattebassa!" He said as he then punch the ground which sent a shockwave towards the girl.

As Cho-Cho was finally reaching the finish line, She suddenly a disturbance on her ground. She widened her eyes surprised as she immediately lost her balance and tripped to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Boruto exclaimed through Sarada's voice as he credited his teammate's power punch for this. He immediately recovered from the ground, and proceeded to head to the finish line.

As for Cho-Cho, She was just laying there while imaginary stars hovered around her head.

Since Boruto was the only competitor left, He freely breezed his way through the tracks and finally reached the finish line.

* * *

 **"WE FINALLY DID IT SARADA-CHAN!** "

Boruto yelled out the top of his lungs as the crowd roared with defeaning cheers. The stadium also had a couple canons which contained the confettis and the stadium officials had both canons light up to release the confettis just for the sole winner of this race which was a certain Uchiha girl.

Meanwhile from the stands, Naruto was very much amazed on how his son managed to win the obstacle race and claimed the first place. He did all that inside a girl's body. Sasuke was very much impressed that her daughter was the champion of Sports festival event for the first time. Sakura on the other hand, was very much jumping for joy right now.

Inojin sighed but smiled. The whole obstacle race was heart stopping and breath taking. Even though, He was just watching from the sideline, the whole thing felt like as if He was in this really speedy roller coaster ride.

The blonde Yamanaka then looked back at Boruto's unconscious original body which was beside him. He had apparently told everyone who ever noticed this, that the blonde was just sleeping. Yes, He was just taking a nap.

As the prize presentation was held, Boruto, who was still inside Sarada, stood at the top between Cho-Cho and Wasabi Izuno.

"Oh man, I really can't believed this! This is for you and me Sarada-chan!" Boruto was at the peak of his celebration. He also started hugging himself, so that He could share his victory to his teammate and he was also unaware that some people were giving him a very weird look.

As the he was presented the trophy, Boruto gladly accepted his prize as He lifted up the trophy as a symbol of his triumph at the obstacle race. He also knew that it was not over yet as there was one more race to go which was the track and field event.

Boruto, who was still inside the raven haired girl's body began to feel intense. He continued embraced himself. The excitement and adrenaline had caught up to him that he forgotten what his dad had said to him before.

The higher the body gets intensed or aroused, the higher the chance that His spirit will get expelled from the body.

As He continued to celebrate, Boruto suddenly felt that his spirit was being pulled out. By the time that He realized what was happening, He was already too late.

"Oops." That was the last word that He had said before being pulled out from her body.

* * *

Inojin, who was watching from the sidelines noticed that the scroll was glowing. It mean't that Boruto had done something very wrong. As he watched the scene unfold, there was a small blue energy that came out from Sarada's body and went back towards Boruto's original body like a speeding bullet.

Moments later, Inojin noticed that the blonde was slowly regaining his consciousness.

"Boruto! Are you alright?" Inojin asked as he went up to check on the blonde.

Boruto groaned as he held his forehead in pain." Man, I feel so tired-ttebassa but It was really fun inside of her!" He said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Inojin smiled.

Boruto sighed." Yeah I know, Looks like we've finally won the race and...Oh crap!" He widened his eyes in reallzation as He darted his eyes to the main scene of the presentation.

Inojin also directed his eyes to were his friend was looking and immediately realized that they had just made the biggest mistake of their lives.

They really need to do something fast before all of this goes haywire.

* * *

Sarada gasped as she regained her senses. She blinked for a couple of times before observing her surroundings. She was very confused to what was happening just now.

"What is going here? Where am I?" She asked. There were a lot of questions going around her mind as she was greeted by this frenzy crowd.

She found herself being in the midst of this celebration that she knew nothing about. Beside her, where her friend Cho-Cho and Wasabi congratulating her. It was like she was thrown into the biggest surprised of her life. She also noticed that she was wearing a different kind of outfit, which could not remember wearing before and there were girls that were really cheering for her as if she was some boy idol.

What the heck is really going on right now!?

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the story :)**


End file.
